


You’re Not Alone Anymore

by Jenksjinx



Series: We Sail Together [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenksjinx/pseuds/Jenksjinx
Summary: Daenerys looks for solace in the godswood but finds an unlikely companion.





	You’re Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! So sorry for the wait! I’ve been sitting on this for weeks. 
> 
> After a much needed vacation I am back in action and if you read my other fics and you’re waiting for an update, Wait no longer, I’ll have three updates this week.

“I wasn’t aware that you held faith in the old gods, Your Grace,” a soft voice said from behind Daenerys as footsteps crunched towards her in the snow. She stilled as recognition set in. Though the voice that greeted her held notes of kindness, she was also aware of the reluctant pleasantries that had come from the same voice when she arrived in Winterfell.

 

“I hold no gods, Lady Stark,” she replied hollowly, “but I can appreciate the serenity of your Godswood.” Daenerys had come to the holy ground in search of solace after the air had become thick with malcontent in the great hall. Their decision to fly north and save the people of Karhold and Last Hearth had drawn ire from the northern lords, displeased that their king was running off again. _Bloody fools_.

Sansa drew a breath and stood alongside her. Dany took a glance at her companion. Her fiery red hair was cloaked against the falling snow and her piercing blue eyes trailed out to some unknown point in the distance. The Lady of Winterfell was younger than her by some years but had a hardened exterior that hinted at a life not so unlike her own. Jon had beamed with pride at his sister’s ability to run Winterfell but the spark faltered when he spoke of how she survived the tragedy that befell her.

“I’m sorry for the loss of your dragon, of Viserion,” Sansa said with an unexpected warmth in her voice. 

Dany dipped her head in acknowledgement but couldn’t find the words to reply. The memory of her child fresh in her mind.

“I can’t say that I know what it feels like to lose a child, your Grace, but I do know the pain of death. I was powerless when my father was executed. I remember kneeling on the platform of the great Sept praying for mercy but the Seven knew nothing of mercy and Joffrey, he only knew cruelty and destruction. My father’s death was written the moment he stepped foot in the capital. Unlike us, he rests now in the crypts below us. Along with my mother and brothers.” A solemn acceptance appeared on her face. “I don’t know that I’d have the strength to face them were they fighting on the side of the dead. So I thank you for your sacrifice, your Grace.” 

Daenerys regarded her then, seeing a small crack in the steeled facade, one only created from honesty. She didn’t know why but a fire ignited within her at the lady’s words. “From what your brother tells me, Lady Sansa, your strength is limitless. And I’ve never heard a lie fall from his lips,” she stared heavily into the young woman’s eyes. “I know well what happens to a woman who is given as a prize to a weak man who wishes to conquer the world. Many who’ve been through what you’ve been through, what I’ve been through, have not survived. And yet here we are. We’ve outlived those weak men, leading our houses, the houses that many thought were lost. We stand at the precipice of battle against our greatest enemy and I don’t see you singing any hymns or sitting in any sewing circles. Surely you can accept that you are far more capable than you’ve allowed yourself to believe.” Dany’s anger began to subside as the young woman gathered a smile in the corner of her mouth.

“Are you certain that you want to go north?” Sansa asked after a brief moment of silence. The only other sound was the hissing of the wind and the rustling of the leaves. “The castles and their people could already be overrun. It might be too great a risk for you both.” 

Daenerys eyed the lady warily at the change in subject but answered honestly. “I’ve looked the Night King in the eyes, he won’t hesitate to destroy every single life that stands in front of him. If we can save just one person it’ll be worth it.”

“Why would you do that? Save the life of the northmen as if they were your own people,” Sansa asked still looking ahead.

“They _are_ my people,” Daenerys hesitated to speak further but she felt she must prove herself. “Contrary to the belief of your bannermen, I didn’t come here to sit idle while men fall in battle. I came to fight alongside you. I have brought my dragons and my armies here instead of marching them to the Red Keep, to Cersei, because I know first hand of the threat that is coming for us, your brother made sure of that. You can be certain that the Night King will not discern northmen from southerners. Either way we will be united, whether it be in the fight for life or in death after he comes for us.” 

Sansa turned to face her inhaling deeply before she spoke her next words, “So you’ve pledged your forces to aiding the north without our pledge of fealty. And if we don’t submit to your rule?”

“My assistance isn’t a bargaining chip. Fealty or not I’ll stand beside you in this war.” 

“My brother, he is our king and he chose you as his queen after only a few months of knowing each other,” Sansa said concretely, suspicion in her voice.

Daenerys knew that the trust of Jon’s sister would be difficult to gain, especially given the betrayal she faced with the monarchs who destroyed her family, but she couldn’t shake the sense that Sansa held a particular resentment towards her. 

“Lady Sansa, what is it that you really want to know? Please speak freely, the end of the world is here and the reasons to hide behind words are few.” 

Sansa stared at her as if she were a child caught sneaking cakes but spoke anyways. Her eyes hung low before she looked into Dany’s eyes. 

“My brother has been fighting his whole life. Fighting for respect from those who would call him a bastard. Fighting at the wall against the Wildlings and the Nights Watch. Fighting to take back our home from Ramsey, because I asked him to. And now fighting for all of us in a war we may lose because it is what is right. His honor is endless and for that reason peace has never found him. These small moments of reprieve before the Night King and his army falls upon us may be the last moments of calm he will ever have. I don’t wield a sword, your grace, or suffer my enemies a cowardly death with poisons and potions nor do I carry the might of fire breathing dragons. But on my honor as a Stark and as the lady of this house, I will raise our banners against any who bring him harm.”

Daenerys was struck by the brashness of her words but could only feel warmth in her protectiveness, one that she’d never received from her brother. Jon deserved that. “I see. And is that what you think? That my intentions are to harm your brother? If so, your threats are misplaced,” her words calm and sympathetic. “I don’t know what, if anything, your brother has said about me but I can assure you that our alliance is built on mutual trust. I’ve come to respect him and value his council. I -“ 

“You love him?” Sansa interjected.

“Yes,” she admitted slowly. Gathering herself she continued on knowing the truth was all she could provide. “I never intended to love your brother, Lady Sansa. When he stepped on my island, I was near to setting his ships aflame for not bending the knee but for his honesty, his honor and his heart he changed my mind. In the end, I refused his fealty. He may have bowed before me, before the whole of the realm, but he is the king I chose. We will defeat the enemy to the north and the enemy to the south and when we do we will rule and we will do it together.” 

“You intend to marry?”

“I do,” she responded unwaveringly. “You and I want the same thing, your brother to be safe and at peace at the end of all this. But that won’t happen until the wars are won. To do that, we must not run from that which scares us and we must do everything in our power to protect those who are without protection. I think it’s better that you and I work towards that goal together.”

“Then you must protect him from himself. He may be brave and selfless but he is reckless with his life.” 

“That he is, but as much as he thinks it’s up to him to save the world, it’s now up to me to save him because I can’t imagine living this life without him. He’ll have me at his back in this fight Lady Sansa. And we will survive. You have my word.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Sansa said looking to Daenerys once more before turning to leave. “Anyways it seems he has something, someone, to live for now. Don’t take that away from him. For better or worse, you’re a part of our pack now and you must survive this. Take care of yourselves and each other. We’ll be waiting for you when you get home.” She said as she turned her back and walked away leaving Daenerys in awe at the unknown feeling. 

_Waiting for me to come home? Waiting for me? Home?_ A tear fell down her cheek. All these things he had given her.   Sansa was right. She must protect him and she would.

Just then Jon walked through the gates  dressed in his heavy leathers and furs. A  resigned smile upon his lips. 

“Are you ready?” he asked reaching his arm out for her.

She nodded as she placed her arm in his and they walked towards her dragons.


End file.
